


Billdip Drabble Collection

by Theonewithmanynames



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'cause I'm awful, Demon Courting, Drabble Collection, Implied Dark!Dipper, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, just various awful ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithmanynames/pseuds/Theonewithmanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles including demon kidnapping, implied Dark!Dipper, and a suicide attempt.</p>
<p>It's cuter than it seems, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon's Love

Dipper trekked through the forest back to the shack, happy with the day's findings.

"Hey Pine Tree," Dipper spun around, expecting an annoying triangle demon, but was met with the sight of a blonde man sitting on a rock. A human body, but most definitely Bill, with a eyepatch over one shimmering gold eye, and the ever present bow tie and top hat.

"Bill?" Dipper asked, wanting to take a step closer, but stopping himself, "How did you get that body?"

"Do you want to hear a story?" The demon asked enticingly, ignoring his question. Dipper gazed up at the setting sun, orange streaks pushing through the trees, "5 minutes couldn't hurt."

Dipper sat down on the rock next to Bill, and Bill beamed. He started to weave his magic, holograms appearing in the space in front of him,

"Once there was a mighty dragon, the strongest knights couldn't defeat, with a large stash of gold, that breathed blue flames," Bill illustrated a dragon surrounded by piles of gold coins, and it let out a mighty roar, breathing Bill's blue flames. Dipper couldn't help a laugh, and Bill pushed even more of his magic to get the adventurer to relax. He leaned over, eyes half lidded, as if falling asleep.

"One day," Bill continued, "A boy and his sister walked too close to the dragon's cave, and the dragon saw them. The dragon wanted the boy for his collection." Bill illustrated a boy and girl, very much like Dipper and Mabel, walking by a cave, two glowing eyes following their movements. Bill ran his free hand through the ends of Dipper's hair, and Dip began to realize what was happening, and struggled against the magic keeping him sedated.

"So the dragon did what dragons do, and stole him away." Bill's eyes grew even brighter, staring down at Dipper, and the adventurer couldn't fight anymore, passing out in the dream demon's lap.

Bill took off the brunet's cap, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, and carried him away. Bill transported the hat back to the shack, leaving a message for who would find it.

The next morning Mabel went to sit on the porch, worried over her brother, who hadn't returned last night. The shack was awoken by her screams. Grunkle Stan moving faster that anyone would have thought possible given his age, was met with the sight of Mabel sobbing into the ground, and a familiar hat, with a message written in blood on the dirt, 

'MInE nOw'


	2. Dark Dipper

"Please Dipper," Mabel pleaded, the beginnings of tears in her eyes, "This isn't you."

"But this is me," Her brother insisted, loving the feeling of the power he held over her, "the potential I've had in me all along."

"Please Dipper," Mabel pleaded from the floor of the living room, "Don't do this."

"Can we get on with this already?" Bill interrupted, sounding bored, he never did like mortals that begged for mercy.

Dipper looked Mabel right in the eyes, and never did Mabel think she would see her brother so vengeful, merciless...

"Do you have any twos?"

"Aww, Dipper whyyyy?" Mabel wailed, throwing the card in her brother's general direction as she fell backwards to lay on the floor, instead of sitting with her brother in the circle around the pile of cards.

"My turn!" Bill sang over Mabel's muffled groans,

"You two are cruel." She muttered.


	3. Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: oh god this is awful and I'm an awful person for writing it but the idea wouldn't leave me and you should leave now while your hearts are intact. Attempted suicide.

Bill and Dipper's relationship was... Hard. They fell hard, loved hard, fought hard. The fact they were both so stubborn didn't help. It was in one of their many fights that Bill learned he couldn't go too hard on his fragile Pine Tree. 

Bill and Dipper were having a content moment on the couch, snuggling under a fluffy blanket, when Dipper casually mentioned "I hate that one day this will end." Bill stopped stroking his human's hair, looking down at the brunette in his lap.

"What do you mean, Pine Tree?"

"You're immortal, Bill, I'm not. One day I will die, and this will all be over." Dipper sighed with a sort of resigned sadness, he knew that one day he would have to leave, and accepted it.

Bill, however, did not.

"You can't die, you're not allowed to."

"I'm mortal, Bill. I could die 50 years down the road or 50 minutes, and the sooner you accept that the better. For everyone." Dipper sat up, getting a bit irritated. The sure sign of a coming fight.

"So what, I'm just supposed to accept that you could leave me at any moment?!" Dipper and Bill stood, glaring the other down,

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! EXACTLY WHAT EVERY OTHER HUMAN HAS TO DO!"

"WELL NEWS FLASH, KID, I'M NOT EXACTLY HUMAN! I'M A DEMON! YOU LEAVE WHEN I SAY YOU CAN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THAT POWER OVER ME! ONLY I HAVE THAT POWER OVER ME!"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT! JUST GO KILL YOURSELF!!!" 

Bill stormed out, snatching his phone off the end table, and into the forest to clear his head. What he didn't see was the heartbroken look on his Pine Tree's face, the tears pushing through his barriers. The thoughts rushing through his mind. 

For the first time in years, Dipper Pines picked up a knife. Hopefully for the last time.

\----------TIME SKIP~------

Bill sat on a log in the middle of the forest, the last of the tension from the fight leaving his shoulders. He sat with his elbows on his knees, both hands clasping around his phone. He let the small Pine Tree charm dangle, exactly like the symbol on Dipper's hat, and sighed, resting his forehead against the phone, Dipper had a matching triangle charm on his.

Bill looked up at the rosy skies and blinked, he must have been gone for at least an hour or two for the sun to have set. He stood, brushing the moss bits from his pants, and stared at the phone in his hand. He expected to have received a text from the adventurer by now, be it an apology or a notification of how he wasn't sleeping at the shack that night. But nothing.

He started back towards the tourist trap at a slow pace, the beginnings of regret starting to flicker through his meat-sack heart. Was Dipper really so mad as to not even speak to him?

The phone still clutched probably-a-bit-too-tightly in his hand rang, and he was mildly surprised that it was Shooting Star instead of Dipper, though not shocked. That was probably the most intense fight they've had since they started dating, and Mabel was probably going to act as a middle-man for information, at least until one forgave the other.

"Shooting Star?" Bill answered, and was shocked to hear sobs on the other end,

"Bill, come quick, we're at the hospital, Dipper tried to kill himself."

"Pine Tree... Tried to... " Bill couldn't even finish, mind flashing back to the last thing he said in the fight,

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT! JUST GO KILL YOURSELF!!!"

Bill sprinted through the forest, probably teleporting at times, to Gravity Falls' only hospital, the only thing on his mind getting to his lover as fast as possible.

When Bill arrived, he was sure he looked like a mess, but for once he didn't care about his looks, sprinting to the nurse at the desk.

"Dipper Pines?" Bill asked urgently,

"Sorry sir, he's in emergency care right now, you can wait with his sister, right around the corner," the nurse pointed down the hall to the demons left to a frazzled and tear stained Mabel, sitting in a uncomfortable plastic chair, looking like she would start crying again any moment.

"Any news?" Bill sprinted over, and Mabel looked up, worried and broken,

"They say, *hic* he lost a lot of blood, *hic* and he might not make it... " Mabel continued to hiccup through her sobs, and Bill gave her a tight hug, beating himself up. His Pine Tree might die, he finally understood now, why humans treat every moment as if it were special, they don't have as many as he has.

The doctor walked up to them, and Mabel looked up, Bill stood.

"We managed to get him stabilized, and he's on an IV now, so we expect him to wake up in the next 24 hours or so. Would you like me to show you to the room?" Mabel nodded quickly and the doctor led them down the labyrinth of hallways to Dipper's room. 

Bill almost couldn't believe his eyes. His Pine Tree, who grew strong and tall like his namesake, looked frail and weak. White bandages covered his whole forearms, almost blending in with his paper-white skin, IV dripping a familiar red liquid into him in the hopes of making him less pale.

"Pine Tree..." Bill whimpered, sitting in the seat right next to the bed, taking Dippers hand. He hated how cold it felt, and were it not for the slow yet rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor, he would assume Dipper were dead.

"Please, I am so sorry..."

\-----------------------

Dipper awoke, which was a surprise to him, to not the sound of the heart monitor to his left, but to the sound of a familiar voice mumbling to his right.

"Please... Dip, pull through.... I am so sorry, please..." On a repeat, wording slightly different each time, but the same pleading, desperate message.

He tugged weakly on the hand holding his, and Bill snapped his head up to look at him. Eyes still half-lidded and too weak to speak, Dipper stared back.

"Oh, Dipper... I am ^so, so sorry.^ Please, please don't... You have every right to hate me, just don't..." A few tears leaked down Bill's face, Dipper had never seen Bill cry before.

"Bill," Dipper croaked, falling off into a coughing fit. Bill helped him sit up, rubbing gentle, loving circles in his back, and when he finally stopped coughing, Dipper looked Bill right in the eyes, and nodded softly. Yes he forgave him.


End file.
